Call of Duty Online
Call of Duty Online (also known as CODOL, CODO and Call of Duty: Online) is a ''Call of Duty'' game released exclusively in China as a "free-to-play micro transaction game" published, marketed, and distributed by Tencent Holdings and fully developed by Activision Shanghai and Raven Software. The game was launched on January 14, 2013 in closed beta. The game features a new gaming model which gives the player the ability to personalize weapons, characters and equipment "with localized, unique content tailored to the needs and interest of gamers in China.". The game also reuses dozens of maps, character models and weapons from both the Modern Warfare and Black Ops series, which can be seen in its trailers. Ghosts and Advanced Warfare contents have also been added. There is also a robotic Zombies mode in Call of Duty Online called Cyborg Rising and Survival Mode from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Campaign The game features a campaign mode in which the player controls Rook and has returning characters such as John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish and Simon "Ghost" Riley. Survival Mode Survival Mode reappears from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 with changes, including new enemy types. Cyborg Rising (Dead Rising) On November 30, 2013, Activision announced that Treyarch's Zombies mode will come to Call of Duty Online. This returned as a game mode entitled "Cyborg Rising" The first map, Outpost, is a remake of Nacht der Untoten. The second map, Cyborg Lab, is a remake of Verrückt, and the third map, Ghost Swamp, the remake of Shi No Numa. The characters were Cowboy, Trigger, Sergeant, and Lv Bu. In a later version, due to some complicated reasons, Raven Software simplified Cyborg Rising mode. Now, the four special characters and a few other features have been removed. Cyborg Evacuation Cyborg Evacuation, or simply Evacuation, is a game mode featuring some remade multiplayer maps where the player has to find survivors and gather them at the evacuation point whilst being faced with multiple and varying difficulties of Cyborgs. This gamemode is available to play on medium, veteran and heroic. Each one has an increasing amount of survivors to be found. Once the player have escorted all of the survivors the player will then have to face a massive boss mother ship along with rapid amounts of Hellhounds, Cyborgs and Roarers with miniguns. Once done, the players will escape on a helicopter to end the game. Killstreaks and ammo supplies are also placed around the maps similar to the ones seen in the Survival Mode. Both ammo and killstreaks need pokers to be bought. The gamemode can be played with up to six other players. Currently there are five maps available to play for Cyborg Evacuation, which are Night Quagmire, Farm, Ambush, Estate Tropical and Seatown, more will be added through updates. Death March There is a mode similar to Cyborg Evacuation in Call of Duty Online, which is named "evac" in game files, just same as Cyborg Evacuation, however it is called Death March and appears alongside Cyborg Evacuation in actual game. In Death March, players have to escort a BTR to save survivors, and at the end, players must kill a large boss to complete the game. Currently three maps, Arsenal, Night Farm, and Suburb, are available in Death March. Characters Weapons There are various weapons in Call of Duty Online that have appeared in the Modern Warfare series. The weapons are able to be highly aesthetically customized, even in areas that haven't been able to be customized before, such as stocks, magazines, and handguards. New weapons and attachments get added through updates. Weapon Attachments There is also an incredible array of weapon attachments available to customize a weapon. Attachments also get added through updates. *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight (Aimpoint M2) *ACOG Scope *Silencer *Laser Sight *Extended Magazines *Fast Mag *Ballistics CPU *Variable Zoom *Thermal Telescope *Variable Thermal Scope *Heartbeat Sensor *Foregrip *Grenade Launcher (EGM, GP-25 and GP-30) *Masterkey *Akimbo *Flash Suppressor *FMJ *Flechette *Holographic Sight *Tactical Knife *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *Bipod Grip *Angled Grip *H.E A.P Incendiaries (removed in present version) *Dual Magazines (removed in present version) *Hollow Points (removed in present version) *Mark Ammo (removed in present version) *GPS (removed in present version) *EMP Shielding Device (removed in present version) *ID Authenticator (removed in present version) *Select Fire (only for FAL; removed in present version) *Underrail (removed in present version) *Slug Rounds (removed in present version) *Dragon's Breath (removed in present version) Customized Weapons Camouflages Camouflage also appears in Call of Duty Online. Please note that this list is incomplete. *Arctic *Art of War *Bark *Bling Gold *China Spring *Cobweb *Digital *Desert *Ghost *Ghoul *Graffiti *Kawaii *Leopard *Makarov *Modern Warfare *Paladin *Phantom *Persian Carpet *Price *Pumpkin *Red *Skulls *Soap *Three Kingdoms *White Multiplayer Gametypes * Assimilation * Capture the Flag (removed) * Combat Training * Crazy Dark Room * Death Ray * Demolition * Domination * Free-For-All * Ground War * Kill Confirmed * Ladder Tournament * Leader Team Deathmatch * Machine Battlefield * Rush Team Deathmatch (play on small map with regular respawn location and 3 seconds unmatched time when respawn) * Search & Destroy * Search and Rescue * Tactical Team Deathmatch Multiplayer Maps The multiplayer maps are a mix of maps from the Modern Warfare series and Call of Duty: Black Ops. New maps get added through updates as well. Most of the maps feature updated graphics and lighting changes from their previous games. However, some of the maps have drastic theme changes. Some of these maps have been removed as of version 2.2.1.5. *Ambush (removed in present version) *Bog (removed in present version) *Bloc (known as Forgotten City; removed in present version) *Carnival (modified version) *Chemical Plant (modified version of Storm; snow covered instead of rainy, and some changes inside the warehouse) *Crash Tropical (Crash with a tropical landscape) *Crossfire *Desert Border (Afghan with a different name) *Estate Tropical (Estate with a tropical landscape) *Favela Tropical (Favela with a tropical landscape) *Firing Range *Hardhat (MW3 multiplayer map) *Highrise *Killhouse *Meteora *Nuketown *Oasis (only for Rush Team Deathmatch) *Overgrown (known as Farm) *Raid *Reservoir (only for Crazy Dark Room) *Rust (modified with a larger play area) *Sandbox (only for Crazy Dark Room) *Seatown *Shipment (modified with a larger play area) *Standoff *Sub Base *Summit *Terminal *Underpass (removed in present version) *Western Funland (only for Rush Team Deathmatch) (Removed in present version) *Wet Work (known as Freighter; features a daylight setting) Equipment There is a vast amount of equipment to choose from in this Call of Duty. Lethal *M67 Grenade *Throwing Knife *Semtex *Claymore *Bouncing Betty *C4 *Willy Pete *Combat Axe *Shrink Trap (appears in Cyborg Rising) *Fire Trap (appears in Cyborg Rising) *Ice Trap (appears in Cyborg Rising) Tactical *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang *Stun *EMP Grenade *Scrambler *Nova Gas *Trophy System *Tactical Insertion (removed in present version; can be used in game via cheat) *Monkey Bomb (appears in Cyborg Rising) *Gersh Device (appears in Cyborg Rising) *Portal (removed; appears in Cyborg Rising) *Revival Throwing Knife (removed; appears in Cyborg Rising) Perks Raven Software has done some reworks to the Perks. Perks are mixed with Perks from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Perk pro versions have been removed. Perk 1 *Lightweight (轻装上阵) - Move faster. No falling damage. *Flak Jacket (防爆服) - Decrease explosive damage. *Medic (医疗兵) - Revive teammates faster and receive 25 AP for each revive in PvE mode. *Blind Eye(侦测免疫; literally "Detect Immunity") - Undetectable by enemy AI-controlled air support. Will not be targeted by enemy air support with 50% chance in PvE mode. *Ghost (幽灵) - Undetectable by enemy UAV. *Hardline (强硬路线) - Killstreaks require 1 less kill. Reward player 1 poker each round/wave in Survival and Cyborg Evacuation or 1 battery each round in Cyborg Rising. *Gambler (Red) literally "Greed(Red)" - Get two random red passive perks when spawn. (removed) Perk 2 *Toughness (坚韧) - Flinch less when shot. *Fast Hands (快手) - Swap weapons faster, use lethal and tactical equipment faster. Reset the fuse when throwing back frag grenades. *Recon (侦察) - Damage paints targets on mini-map. Juggernaut and Cyborg boss are visible through walls in PvE modes. *Hard Wired (电子克星; literally "Electronic Buster") - Immune to Counter-UAV, EMP, Recon and Heartbeat Sensor. *Cold-Blooded (冷血) - Immune to Thermal Scope and player-controlled scorestreaks. No red name when targeted by enemies. *Scavenger (食腐鸟) - Replenish ammunition from dead bodies. *Gambler (Green) literally "Greed(Green)" - Get two random green passive perks when spawn. (removed) Perk 3 *Extreme Conditioning (极限马拉松; literally "Extreme Marathon") - Unlimited sprint. *Dexterity (敏捷) - Climb ladders and mantle objects faster. Aim faster after sprinting. *Tactical Mask (防闪面具; literally "Anti-Flash Mask") - Reduce the effects of Flashbangs and Stun Grenade. Immune to Nova Gas. *Dead Silence (死寂) - Lower footsteps sound. No skull-mark in enemy HUD when killed an enemy. Unable to be detected by Awareness. *Engineer (工程兵) -Show deployed enemy equipment, delay explosives, re-roll and booby trap enemy care packages. Refilling ammo from ammo crate, reviving teammates and rebuilding barricades faster in PvE modes. *Awareness (警觉) - Show enemy footsteps aroud in. *Gambler (Blue) literally "Greed(Blue)" - Get two random blue passive perks when spawn. (removed) Multiplayer Factions The factions playable in multiplayer are the same as those in previous Call of Duty games. Not much is known whether the factions are the exact same ones, these were taken from various in-game screenshots that included Domination flags. *Task Force 141 *Shadow Company (uses the Tropas insignia) Deathstreaks Call of Duty Online also featured Deathstreaks. It used the same Deathstreaks from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. All deathstreaks are removed from the present version. *Painkiller *Martyrdom *Copycat *Final Stand Killstreaks In the beta version (0.0.3.1.7) of ''Call of Duty Online, there are a multitude of killstreaks to select from. Most have been seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops but there are others that have been added in from other Call of Duty games. Many killstreaks have been removed since the present version 2.2.1.5 *RC-XD (removed in present version) *UAV *Hunter Killer Drone *Counter-UAV *SAM Turret *AGM (Predator Missile) *Care Package *Sentry Gun *Mortar Team *Precision Airstrike (Available to win from the random rewards of PvE modes) *Harrier Strike (removed in present version) *Attack Helicopter *Satellite (Shows the exact location and direction enemies are facing in real time for 45 seconds just like Orbital VSAT) *Emergency Airdrop (removed in present version) *Stealth Bomber (removed in present version) *Pavelow *Attack Dogs *AC-130 *Chopper Gunner (removed in present version) *Juggernaut *EMP (removed in present version) *M.O.A.B (hidden) Gallery Mercenaries concept CoDO.jpg|Mercenaries concept art ZM Character concept CoDO.jpg|Zombie mode character concept art OperationTable concept CoDO.jpg|Operation table concept art Ship Corridor concept CoDO.jpg|Identity Unknown ship corridor concept art Trailers Call of Duty Online New Zombies Gamemode (Cyborg Evacuation) & New Cyborg Zombies, Multiplayer & Survival Mode Maps Trailer Call of Duty Online China - Latest Trailer Call of Duty Online - All Trailers Call Of Duty Online China Robot Zombies New Gametype-0 Call of Duty Online Live Action Trailer Starring Chris Evans NEW Call of Duty Online Behind The Screnes Trailer w CHRIS EVANS! Cyborg Zombies COD China Gameplay Call Of Duty Online FULL Live Trailer Starring Chris Evans!!!! References External links *Call of Duty Online Official Website (Chinese) ja:コール オブ デューティ オンライン Category:Call of Duty Online Category:Games